Kurt's Horrible Days
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Kurt has a series of bad days, but this time he's not alone. Short little one-shot. Spoilers for Glee in general nothing specific.


AN: I honestly cannot remember where this idea came from. I was looking through my notes and just writing everything to get it done and this was basically written out all the plot points. So I wrote it and it's just another Klaine fic to add to the infinite number. Don't Own Glee.

* * *

"Okay, come on dudes. We're going home now." Finn said as he pushed Kurt and Blaine out Puck's door and to the car.

Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine against the car to kiss him.

"No, no more making out, in the car we're going home." Finn said pulling them apart and pushing them in the open door. Kurt whined in protest but followed Blaine into the car before kissing him again. Finn just rolled his eyes and closed the door. He didn't mind having Kurt for a stepbrother, but if he had known this was going to happen when he agreed to be designated driver he would have tried to get a better deal from Kurt. All though now he would have blackmail material on Kurt. He drove home and somehow got Kurt and Blaine upstairs. They fell on top of each other on the bed, Kurt still trying to molest Blaine with his tongue. Blaine wasn't really responding anymore, half asleep. Finn could see Kurt was losing interest since Blaine wasn't molesting Kurt back. Turning off the light he closed the door and went to collapse into his bed.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with his head pounding. He felt sore and achy and did not want to even think about moving. He moaned in protest as someone shifted next to him causing the bed to dip.

"Where am I?" Blaine asked.

"Are you always going to ask that after you wake up in my bed?" Kurt asked turning his head towards him.

"Only when I'm hung over and can't remember last night. What did I do this time? I didn't make out with Santana did I?" Blaine asked worried.

Kurt laughed and then groaned as his head pounded. "No, you didn't make out with Santana. I'm pretty sure we made out though. A lot. I don't remember much after the third round of body shots." Kurt admitted.

"There was a third round?" Blaine asked and buried himself back down in the covers.

"Yes, but that might have been just us on our own." Kurt amended and groaned again as there was a knock on his door. A very loud knock followed by a very loud voice.

"Kurt. We need to talk." His dad's voice came through the door.

Kurt stilled and made to reply and tell his dad to wait when the door opened. Kurt hadn't really thought of how he and Blaine must look, but now he did. They were in Kurt's bed, naked and reeked of sex and alcohol.

"I found this on the shelf downstairs. Mind telling me why there's a DVD case of an apparent porn film of you and Blaine?" Burt asked, apparently not noticing his song and said boyfriends current state.

"Oh my gosh, it's not real. It's just a cover. Santana made it as a joke gift." Kurt said. "I don't know how it got on the shelf downstairs though. I was pretty sure I hid it far away."

Burt nodded and then seemed to realize things. "I might have believed that if you weren't in bed with Blaine and everything. We have rules Kurt. You know this. We talked about this the last time I found Blaine in your bed."

"I know, I just don't know exactly how we got here." Kurt tried to explain.

"It's not rocket science Kurt." Burt said getting mad.

"Can you at least leave so Blaine and I can get dressed?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"Fine. You have 10 minutes." Burt walked out and shut the door firmly behind him.

Kurt flopped back onto his bed and turned to look at Blaine. "Do you know how we ended up in my bed together naked and having had sex?"

Blaine just shook his head. "I'm sorry about the DVD. I brought it down one day thinking if you saw the cover you would want to do something, but you were really tired and so I put it on the shelf and we napped instead."

Kurt huffed a bit and then pulled Blaine up. "Come on, we have a lot more to deal with now than that. I'm just glad it's not an actual DVD." Kurt stood up and almost immediately sat back down again.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I think it's safe to say that you topped last night and we didn't use a condom." Kurt told him as he felt liquid start to run down his leg.

"I'll get a cloth." Blaine said and quickly went to Kurt's bathroom. He came back and helped Kurt to stand. He then slowly and carefully cleaned him. "I think we're going to need more lube, I swear I don't ever use this much normally."

"That or you come a lot more when you're drunk," Kurt added.

There was another knock at the door before Finn came in. "Dude you have to get up and get Blaine out before Burt sees…"

Kurt and Blaine froze. "Most people wait until the person says something before opening the door." Kurt finally hissed out. Blaine just finished cleaning him before putting the towel back in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, dude, I am so sorry. I have no idea what you two did last night, or how you could have done it. I left and you were both almost asleep." Finn told him.

"Wait, you're the one that put Blaine and I in my bed together?" Kurt asked him.

"Yea, I drove you guys home after you both got drunk. Can you put some pants on or something? This is like really awkward and pants would help I think. Even though I can still see all the evidence of whatever Blaine did to you on your chest." Finn rambled.

"What are you doing Finn?" Burt asked coming into the doorway. "Are you two fooling around again?"

Kurt didn't respond. He was too busy looking over his chest and running his hands up his neck feeling all the hickeys Blaine had given him. "Blaine," Kurt said turning around.

"Oh my gosh dude, your back." Finn said.

Kurt screamed and went to push Finn out of his room, closing the door on him and his father. "I'm putting pants on and killing my boyfriend and then we'll be down to talk!" he yelled.

"Wait, why is he killing Blaine?" Finn asked confused.

"Maybe to save himself the heartache of watching me kill him." Burt grumbled.

Kurt stomped away from the door and over to Blaine. "What have I said about hickeys?"

Blaine backed up against the wall and raised his hands in defense. "I honestly do not remember doing that."

Kurt turned away from him and walked to his floor length mirror craning his head to see his back. "I cannot believe…how many did you even leave?"

"I don't know…1, 2, 3, 4…" Blaine began to count.

"Stop that! We need to get dressed and go down and talk to my dad who's going to kill us both. I don't want our last minutes together being spent with you counting how many hickeys you left me while you were drunk!" Kurt yelled marching over and grabbing clothes from his dresser before throwing them at Blaine. "Put those on. Oh my gosh, I'm never going to be able to hide all these, even with a scarf." Kurt lamented looking at his neck again in the mirror. He grabbed some clothes of his own and a scarf. He kissed Blaine once and then opened the door and marched down the steps to his fate.

* * *

It ended up being even worse than Kurt thought it would be. First he had to admit that he and Blaine had been having sex for a while now. Then Burt wanted to know if they had been safe. Kurt had to admit that last night they probably hadn't been, but they were committed to each other and neither could get pregnant so it wasn't like they needed to use condoms. Of course that led to Kurt explaining how they had gone to Puck's party and gotten drunk. They had gotten Finn to be the designated driver and were planning on Blaine crashing in Finn's room on an airbed. Burt then had asked Finn about why Blaine was in Kurt's bed. Finn had just said it had been easier and he thought they were going to just fall asleep. He was going to wake them up before Burt noticed, but that obviously hadn't work. Finn ended up grounded for a week for allowing Kurt and Blaine to be in his room with the door closed. Kurt was grounded for a week too, Blaine wasn't allowed to come to the house, and Kurt had to go to the shop today and work. Kurt had accepted it all, knowing that if he argued it would be a lot worse.

So here Kurt was, bent over some car, trying to fix it, except his head was pounding and he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing to fix it. "Looks like someone had a good time last night," one of the workers said. Kurt glared at him and then went back to staring at the car. The guy laughed and came over, easily fixing whatever it was Kurt was supposed to fix and then shut the hood of the car. Kurt winced as his head gave a sharp twinge at the loud noise. "Your dad left to pick up some parts, why don't you go take a break in the office. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and left.

The office was quiet after being in the garage for so long. He sank into the chair and closed his eyes. A quick nap might make him feel better. He dozed off and woke to his phone ringing. His very loud phone. Kurt pulled it from the bag and saw it was his dad. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! How's it going buddy?" he asked in a too loud voice. Kurt just grunted in response. "You have to make dinner tonight, so go ahead and leave the garage. Carole left the recipe and everything on the counter. She got called for a few extra hours today."

"Okay," Kurt said quietly. His dad went on to say something else, but Kurt only focused on when he said bye and then hung up.

Kurt was ready to fall on his bed and sleep for a week. He had been battling a headache and now nausea. Dinner was done and on the table, he was just waiting for his family to get home. Maybe he could take a quick nap on the couch. He started walking towards the living room but then the door opened and his dad and Carole came in followed by Finn.

"How's it going bud?" his dad asked, overly loud Kurt thought. Kurt nodded and turned around to go back to the kitchen. He smiled and ate a little and slowly counted down the time until he could escape to his room and sleep. He excused himself and made his way to the stairs. "Where you going Kurt? I thought we could all watch a movie together." Burt asked.

Kurt hesitated and then sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Oh! Can we watch that new action movie?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" Burt said going to the TV to order it from the movie channel.

Kurt sat down on the couch and curled up. He could sleep through the movie it would be explosions and boobs anyway, things he wasn't that interested in. His dad had other ideas though. Every few minutes he would nudge him, or clap, or something to bug him. Kurt eventually gave up on sleeping during the movie and instead just zoned out. Finally it was over and Kurt was able to escape to his bed and sleep. He's just finishing his moisturizing routine when he gets a phone call. He would have ignored just about anyone, but it's Blaine and Kurt loves talking to him as he falls asleep. He tells Blaine about his horrible day and Blaine being the perfect boyfriend he is plays guitar and sings to Kurt until he falls asleep.

* * *

However happy Kurt was feeling last night it vanished the next morning when he woke up to Finn singing in the shower. He bolted up in bed and looked at his phone which had apparently died during the middle of the night. Most likely because he hadn't put it on charger before Blaine started singing to him. He was now extremely late in his morning routine and wouldn't have time for a shower. He got up and did what he could to save his skin and hair and throw together an outfit. Finn looked up in surprise from his cereal when Kurt came down the stairs.

"I thought you had left already when you weren't here." Finn said.

"Overslept, woke up to you singing in the shower." Kurt told him.

Kurt hurriedly made breakfast and then left for school with Finn. No one at school would notice he looked less than his best. Blaine would, but he knew what Kurt had been through the past few days, so hopefully he would understand. Blaine of course understood and was waiting at Kurt's locker with coffee and a bagel.

"I figured your phone died when you didn't text me this morning. Sorry." Blaine told him.

"I love you, and it's not your fault." Kurt told him taking the coffee and bagel gratefully. The coffee helped him get through the morning and things were actually looking okay until he went to gym. He always made sure to just stare straight ahead into his locker whenever he changed. He didn't check if anyone was around, just stared and changed quickly. It was better now since almost all the Glee guys had the same gym period. They got lockers next to each other and surrounding Kurt and Blaine. Of course today, Kurt found out the negative aspect of this.

"Damn, get some Hummel." Puck said as he pulled off his shirt.

Kurt turned around and looked at him with wide eyes, his shirt next to him in his hand. "What?" he asked.

"Whoa! Anderson nice work!" Puck exclaimed holding out a fist for Blaine to bump.

Kurt then remembered all the hickeys and quickly covered himself up with his shirt. "Shut it Noah." He hissed and then went back to staring ahead and changing.

_Sorry_. Blaine mouthed to him. Kurt just shook his head.

Blaine makes up for it later by giving him a hug. They pull apart and start walking down the hallway, not holding hands of course, but just walking next to each other. They reach their lockers and that's when disaster strikes once again. Kurt wipes the corn syrup and ice from his eyes in order to see and then goes to grab his spare outfit. There isn't one though. It's Monday and he always switches out his clothes over the weekend. Only this morning he had woken up late and not had time. Kurt slams his locker shut and stomps to the bathroom. He'll just have to rinse his shirt out as best he could. Blaine comes in a few minutes later with an extra set of clothes for Kurt. The pants will be too short probably, but Kurt's just glad to not have to spend the rest of the day being sticky. They clean up and change and go back to class.

Kurt eventually gets home after Glee and Finn's football practice and drags himself up to his room. He falls on his bed and sighs in relief. The worst three days of his life, no doubt, but at least this time he wasn't alone. This time he had someone there to help and make him feel better. He'll have to thank Blaine later, and maybe get him something to make him feel special. Kurt thinks about Blaine and drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
